1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer input/output (I/O) devices.
2. Background Information
Computer networks are typically constructed by coupling two or more computers or computing platforms to a data transmission medium, such as category 5 (CAT-5) networking cabling. These computers or computing platforms typically access the transmission medium through an input/output (I/O) device, such as a network interface card (NIC), and typically, I/O devices are controlled by I/O device drivers. Data protocols may vary, but one such protocol comprises the Ethernet protocol, which, as is well known, is a packet-based protocol. The Ethernet protocol is defined in the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers standard 802.3, 2000 edition, available from IEEE standards, 445 Hoes Lane, P.O. Box 1331, Piscataway, N.J., 08855-1331. Additional information can be found on the World Wide Web at the following URL: http://www.ieee.org. Recent developments in Ethernet technology have resulted in increases in potential data transfer speeds of electronic data. In this context, electronic data refers to one or more bits of digital data. These advances may result in network data transfer rates that exceed the data processing rates of computer system buses, which may result in a decrease in overall data transfer efficiency. A need exists for increased efficiency of data transfer between a computer system and a computer network.